August 16, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King i is first Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:15 Dragonian King hi lily i gtg by lily lol bye* 6:15 Flower1470 hey Silly 6:15 Dragonian King i'll be back soon-ish 6:15 Flower1470 bye Silly :P okay XD Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:16 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:43 Loving77 hey lily 6:45 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:42 Dragonian King ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A GUY AND UHHH 7:43 Flower1470 Wb :P 7:43 Dragonian King HE LIVED AND HE WENT PLACES AND HE ATE FOOD HE HAD A NAME TOO I THINK 7:44 Loving77 hiii silly 7:44 Dragonian King sup peep i have a song to sing 7:46 Flower1470 oh no 7:46 Dragonian King DAH DAH DAAAAH THIS IS THE SONG THAT I MADE AND RIGHT NOW I'M SINGING ITTTTTTT FOR PEEP AND LILYYYY 7:47 Loving77 boo 7:47 Dragonian King DAH DAHHHH 7:47 Flower1470 hiss 7:47 Dragonian King AND ITS WHALE WEEEEEK SO CHAT IS PURPLE BUM BUM BUM CHRIS ISN'T HERE IF HE IS MY SONG IS WRONG BUT HE'S NOT BECAUSE MY SONG IS RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT the end what did you think 7:48 Flower1470 (no) 7:48 Dragonian King whyyyyy 7:49 Flower1470 NO IM MAKING A ROOM ON WEBKINZ AND THE CHAIRS I NEEDED ARE FOR DELUXE ONLY 7:50 Dragonian King ugh this is why webkinz is a dumbo game 7:50 Flower1470 WHAT THE HECK THE ONLY CHAIRS I NEED!!!!!! 7:50 Loving77 buy different chairs then 7:52 Dragonian King i can't even GET any more rooms you're lucky 7:52 Flower1470 PEEP YOU DONT UNDERSTAND http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140816235215/theawesomewebkinz/images/b/bd/THEROOM1.png http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140816235232/theawesomewebkinz/images/8/8d/THEROOM2.png I CANT JUST THROW OTHER CHAIRS IN THERE IT WOULD LOOK WEIRD 7:55 Loving77 That set has been around for years Ganz is stupid 7:55 Flower1470 I HAD IT IN ANOTHER SMALLER ROOM AND NOW I WANT TO COMBINE IT WITH THE ONE FROM SPREE BUT NOOOOOOOOOO im going to bribe someone from Webkinz Insider to get it for me 7:56 Dragonian King lol 7:56 Loving77 lol 7:56 Flower1470 they're nice people 7:57 Dragonian King the diner set is deluxe only now? O_o 7:57 Flower1470 three items from it are 7:57 Dragonian King thats dumbo and i can't even give you anything because they won't let me get into kinzpost or the trading room ugggggh 7:57 Flower1470 The refrigerator, diner sign, and THE CHAIR I NEED 7:58 Dragonian King they should add a trading station thingy for your house so i can visit your house and we can trade there 7:58 Loving77 Webkinz was so much different a few years ago 7:58 Dragonian King unless i can't visit your house anymore ikr i can imagine kaiba going "and THE CHAIR I NEED!!!" and throwing something out a window 7:59 Flower1470 I :rofl: 7:59 Dragonian King even though he's rich and could easily get deluxe 8:00 Flower1470 If he were real he'd buy Ganz and add the feature himself under my direction since I'd be dating him 8:02 Loving77 Lily are coming on W101 soon? 8:02 Flower1470 im here 8:03 Loving77 I'm next to the eels 8:03 Dragonian King I'M NOT DATING YOUUUUU 8:03 Flower1470 so am i? 8:03 Dragonian King if i bought ganz there would be way more card games 8:03 Flower1470 BE QUIET YOU'RE NOT THE REAL SETO 8:04 Dragonian King there isn't a real seto so i count :D 8:04 Flower1470 :O 8:07 Dragonian King actually i guess eric stuart counts 8:07 Flower1470 hmm maybe 8:09 Dragonian King or LK well i'm #3 then so i still count i'm Bronze Kaiba :D 8:10 Flower1470 pfft bronze medal 8:11 Dragonian King hey don't go all yami on me (hmph) 8:15 Flower1470 :P Silly without looking at the wiki, do you know how old Pegasus is? 8:33 Dragonian King ummm ...50-ish? 8:33 Flower1470 no 8:33 Dragonian King 40-ish? 8:33 Flower1470 less 8:33 Dragonian King ...20-ish? O_o 8:34 Flower1470 yeah he's 24 8:35 Dragonian King ...wow i would've thought he would be really old how old is kaiba? 8:35 Flower1470 18 at the start of the series 22 at the end 8:38 Dragonian King geez so pegasus is as old-ish as kaiba-ish 8:38 Flower1470 Yes I think about the ages of the characters a lot The entire series of DM took place over 4 years, according to the dub 8:40 Dragonian King wow 8:40 Flower1470 the ages as described on the wiki im assuming to be correct as of the first season bc Kaiba certainly wasn't 14 in the beginning :P 8:41 Dragonian King so technically, YGOTAS takes place as it's uploaded :D that makes a lot of sense although i think it's past 4 years now 8:43 Flower1470 if that's the case, then Yugi was 18 when Atem passed on In the first episode of GX, an older Yugi gave Jaden a card he looked and sounded exactly like Yami GX's time supposedly lines up with the air dates 2002-2006 i believe 8:47 Dragonian King so yugi became yami essentially 8:47 Flower1470 Yes I think Jaden is 14 Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:48 Chrisgaff Hey guys 8:48 Flower1470 Hey Chris 8:48 Loving77 hi chris 8:48 Flower1470 im rambling about yugioh ignore me 8:50 Chrisgaff Ok. :P 8:51 Dragonian King hi chris 8:51 Flower1470 that would put Jaden's birth year 1988 it's been suggested DM was in the early 90s like Season 0 and the manga wait that'd be mid 90s whatever in the 90s :P 8:52 Dragonian King (yawn) (sleepy) (zzz) (bored) lol 8:53 Flower1470 oh sorry ill stop XD 8:53 Dragonian King lol oh speaking of YGO i finished Part III 8:54 Flower1470 @Peep we can take care of Sunken City tomorrow awesome 8:55 Dragonian King hopefully i'll have it done next week 8:55 Loving77 ok I gtg bye 9:05 Dragonian King bye peep 9:28 Chrisgaff ooo 9:43 Flower1470 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/94958178851 Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:51 Flower1470 ooo 9:55 Dragonian King chris noooooo i gtg, bye lily 10:10 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:13 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014